Faust
Biography Faust grew up on the world of the “chained isles” The chained isles are a collection of floating islands that are suspended above a sea of clouds. Linking the floating isle together are a vast network of enormous chains holding them in place, different isles speckled across an open sky like stars in the night sky. The technological level of the isles being similar to a version of medieval Europe with grand sailing ships that traveled the skies. The inhabits of the isles could be described as cheerful and oblivious content to live out their varying lives on the slowly crumbling rocks they called home. Faust had the strangest disposition when it came to his relationship with lady luck as his luck would swing back and forth between the devil’s luck and the unluckiest smuck that you could find. Growing up Faust practically lived on the dockyards across the isles. watching the ships that came through with unparalleled curiosity when lady luck was at odds with him. Dreaming of one day setting sail to find of the different hidden wondrous sights that laid undiscovered across the could sea. He got quite close to being able to buy a ship of his own on quite a few occasions before he was fifteen through different games of chance that took place near the dockyards before his luck decided to take back his earnings and a little bit more. When he was fifteen Faust discovered his passion when he had stumbled his way into a passing circus quite literally in fact. He had found himself enamored with the performing act of magician. While the in the isles magic was no mere folk tale or hard keep secret Faust had never had the slight rare talent needed to practice it. So, until that point he had all but given up on it. After he pestered the magician enough after performance he had learned a more physical way to “duplicate” the slightest effects of magic. For the next three years he traveled the isles going town to town by preforming for the residents till had come across the next chance for him to gain more freedom for himself. It was just another night for Faust when he had come across the man that would change his fate. When he had started to settle in for the night. In the common room of the inn he had spied a drunkard of a middle-aged man named khan, in quite a bit of debt form a game of dice. In an effort to break from the monotony that had started to settle on even his own life he had offed to play for the man’s debt if they would promise to give him something he had never seen before. When the man agreed and in a stroke of what could have been the luckiest or unluckiest time of his life he walked away from the table with a sack of coin and what he was told of the Keyblades. The ceremony of inheritance being performed in a dimly light back corner of what loosely be called a “inn”. Over the next few years he trained under a drunken “keybalde master” his lessons requiring a “few tankards of something strong” before khan was ready to teach. After a few years Khan stumbled off after proclaiming Faust a master. Form there Faust set off across the different worlds to find new sight to see and gain a deeper understanding of the real magics that course through him. Story Personality Appearance Abilities Leveling Up *'1High Jump (equipped)' *'2Dodge Roll (equipped)' *2Guard *'1Magic Lock-On (equipped)' *2Item Boost *'1Cheer (equipped)' *'4Second Wind (equipped)' *'3Damage Syphon (equipped)' *'4Second Chance (equipped)' *'3Lucky Lucky (equipped)' *1Cover *'3MP Haste (equipped)' *4Reload Boost *4Counterattack *'3MP Rage (equipped)' *2Berserk *'3 Critical Plus (equipped)' *3 Healing Guard *2 MP Gift Job Abilities * mage Spell Upgrade (equipped) * mage Fast Magic (equipped) * mage Status Plus' (equipped) * mage MP Haste (equipped) * mage Curse of the Black Mage (equipped) Growth & Event Abilities *'2 Combo LV1 (equipped)' *1 Combo LV2 *1 Combo LV3 *2 Aerial Combo LV1 *1 Aerial Combo LV2 ' ' *1 Aerial Combo Lv3 *0EXP Writer I *0 EXP Writer II *'0 EXP Writer III (equipped)' Limits * Whims of Fate * Mystic Flight * Mystic Aura * Final Ragnarok Jobs Available (10 AP) * Black mage (equipped) * blue mage * red mage * ninja Skills Physical * Dolphin Kick * Hummingbird *Fire Strike *Poison Edge *Splatter Combo *Barrier surge *Vorpal Blitz Magical *'Thundaga (equipped)' *'Fox Tazer (equipped)' *'Thunderbell (equipped)' *Ice Barrage *Aqua Splash *'Gravira (equipped)' *'Blizzaga (equipped)' *'Firaga (equipped)' *Balloonra *Curaga *Stopga *Aeroga Summons *Bambi *Cheshire cat *Marshmallow *Fairy Godmother Other *Crystalline *'April Showers (equipped)' Aura * Thunder (Lv 2) * Magic (Spellweaver) * Light (Rising Wing) Equipment Keyblades *'Lady Luck (equipped)' *Diamond Dust *Sweet Memories *Maverick Flare *Wavering Serendipity *Oathkeeper (1 year) *Oblivion (1 year) *Atlantean Ark *Wishing Star *Umbrella *fairy harp *counterpoint *Star seeker *Stroke of midnight Accessories * Lucky ring (equipped) * Mystic chain * speed chain * Moogle Badge * SOS Ring Items *Elixir *Mega-Potion x2 *Ether x3 *hi-potion *Hi-ether *Ultra Potion *Phoenix Down x2 *Item Ticket *Job Ticket Trivia *Faust has quite the gambling addiction always wanting to try his luck against anyone that catches his interest * Category:Characters